


He'll make you dance (as smoothly as the dolphins swim)

by itsalwayssunnyintaubate



Category: Free!
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyintaubate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru can’t see much through the dance floor and he keeps asking himself how on earth Nagisa managed to drag him into this.</p>
<p>Lighthearted one-shot about the boys going clubbing and things getting... ahem... intense... between Haru and Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll make you dance (as smoothly as the dolphins swim)

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: English is not my mother language and this story has not been beta'ed, so, if you find any mistakes or want to beta this story, lemme know, yeah?
> 
> Secondly: why did I write this in English if English is not my mother language? So, yeah, I have read so many amazing things in this fandom in English, this is just my way to give something back, I guess? Hope it's good enough, though... *insecure*
> 
> AAAAAND the title's from the song Friday Night Gurus, by Studio Killers, and the song is awesome, so is the band, so, just check it out, yeah?

 

Haru can’t see much through the dance floor and he keeps asking himself how on earth Nagisa managed to drag him into this. He realizes, absentmindedly, that the blond didn’t actually talk him into anything: he convinced Makoto and, therefore, Haru had no choice but join them.

Haru and Makoto were graduating, Nagisa had said, as if it were a good excuse. They needed to celebrate! Haru had no idea how he managed to find a party where he and Rei, being underage, could get into, but there they were. Haru thinks, distracted, that maybe Nagisa would be less dangerous with an alcoholic drink in his hand than with the bottles of coca-cola he keeps drinking from. Caffeine and sugar couldn’t be a good addition to his personality. But at least Makoto was there with him, holding a gradually warming beer, Haru thinks to himself into his tequila sunrise – Nagisa had insisted that they were eighteen now, for god’s sake: they should get real drinks.

From the moment they walked in, Nagisa had been trying to drag them into the dance floor. Makoto seemed interested, but reluctant in leaving Haru’s side, seeing as Haru didn’t want to dance. Didn’t want, but not wouldn’t, Haru thought. If Makoto wanted to dance, Haru would gladly dance with him. Playing with the pieces of ice inside his now almost empty glass, Haru told Makoto that.

“Haru!” Makoto says, in that amazed tone of voice he used every so often, smiling at Haru. It’s the only thing Haru is able to understand over the loud music.

Standing up, Makoto reaches for Haru's hand, similarly to the way he does when he helps Haru out of the pool. But this time he doesn’t let go when Haru is standing, instead dragging him by the hand through the mass of bodies dancing around the place. Haru tries not to think too hard about the way his skin feels warm all over and he’s suddenly very conscious of his quickening heartbeat as he allows Makoto to keep their fingers intertwined. Looking around, Haru recognizes Nagisa and Rei dancing next to some girls, Nagisa all flailing limbs and rocking hips and Rei looking embarrassed, but moving to the rhythm of the song that’s playing. As soon as he spots them, Nagisa claps his hands appreciatively, looking impressed at Makoto. He gestures for them to come dance next to them, but Haru only holds Makoto’s hand tighter, trying to silently let him know he doesn’t want to go there.

Makoto just turns to Haru, with a quick apologetic glance to Nagisa, and drops his hand, smiling lightly. Haru feels suddenly cold and wrong without Makoto’s hand grounding him, but tries to shrug it off. Averting Makoto’s gaze, Haru closes his eyes, trying to feel the song that is playing. 

He feels every beat of the song shaking him to the core and his body moves on his own, his head lolling to the sides, loosening his muscles and finding a rhythm. It’s not very difficult with his eyes closed. With his eyes closed, he can ignore the fact that there are a lot of people around, probably staring at him, and just dances timidly, with the occasional flash of light penetrating his closed eyelids. He’s about to lose himself in the song when he feels something touching his wrist, pulling him softly. He thinks for a moment that it’s Makoto, but the hand is too small. Opening his eyes, he notices a blond girl tentatively trying to pull him to dance with her. He pulls his hand away as if she burned him, looking around in a hurry, finding Makoto at his back, observing him attentively. 

He’s on the verge of panic in a second, looking back at the confused girl. Makoto, always ready to come to his rescue, only lays a hand on Haru’s shoulder, and the girl blinks, understanding. She backs away, apologetic, and Haru turns to find Makoto looking at him with dark satisfaction in his eyes. It’s unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. Haru allows himself to drift closer to Makoto, his eyes half-lidded as his body goes sways to the beat of the music. When Makoto tries to take his hand away, Haru grabs his wrist, keeping his hand where it is. It’s okay, he tries to say, but he can’t be heard over the music. Makoto seems to understand anyway, blushing in something that it’s not quite embarrassment, Haru notices.

Haru slides his hand up Makoto’s arm, then, feeling the taller boy moving in sync with him. Makoto’s eyes are darker than Haru has ever seen them, tracing Haru’s face as if in a trance. 

The song changes then, turning into something heavier and at the same time slower, long deep sounds that flow through the crowd in waves, and Haru finds himself sliding his hand down Makoto’s side, letting it rest on his waist. If it weren’t for the song, Haru would have been able to hear Makoto gasp in delighted surprise, moving closer to the smaller boy. By the end of the song, they were chest to chest, and Makoto had moved his hand from Haru’s shoulder to his neck, touching the short hairs on the base of his head, the sensitive skin of the back of his neck. 

Haru shivers, pleased at the touches. He suddenly wants to be a lot closer to Makoto, but can't really figure out how, or why. He notices with a shock that this is not at all a new feeling. He found himself, over the last months, probably, wanting to get closer and closer to Makoto, enjoying every moment they got to be together and wanting more of them, even if they did almost everything together these days. Since he went to Australia with Rin, though, things were even clearer. He didn’t know how much he could miss Makoto until then, probably because they had never spent much time apart, anyway. 

Haru just didn’t expect his skin would to feel so hot when he touched Makoto, he didn't know his breath would falter, his heart beating like crazy inside his chest, his entire body electrified.

The step they should take now, though, is one Haru’s not familiar with, and neither is Makoto, so Haru just lays his head on Makoto’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the slim waist and feeling Makoto’s strong arms envelop him. 

Makoto chuckles softly against his ear, his breath tickling Haru’s skin. Makoto, Haru knows, laughs a lot, but mostly when they’re together. Makoto seems to know how calm and light his laughter makes Haru feel. This time, though, it only makes the butterflies inside Haru’s stomach go crazy, and he claps his hands on the back of Makoto’s shirt, shivering.

“What’s wrong, Haru-chan?” Makoto asks against his ear in a half worried half amused tone, touching Haru’s neck with one hand. Haru shivers again, feeling Makoto’s breath against the shell of his ear and the skin behind it. It could be an excuse to be heard, but Haru knew Makoto better than that. He was doing it on purpose. Makoto was teasing him.

“It… tickles…” Haru says, a little breathless, and Makoto chuckles again.

“I didn’t know Haru-chan was ticklish…” Makoto comments, his voice a little husky, and Haru moves against his will, confused between trying to get closer and get away, squirming in Makoto’s arms.

“Stop it…” Haru says, but there was no heat behind his words. But Makoto stops altogether anyway, looking at Haru with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He says, quickly, stepping back and away from Haru, who, confused, grabs his arms and tries to get him back close. He wants to say it’s okay, that he wants Makoto to dance with him, but his words are gagged on urgency. Makoto, again, seems to understand him, smiling sheepishly.

“Idiot…” Haru murmurs, lowering his eyes and bringing Makoto’s hands to his waist, feeling the hesitation on them. With a relieved sigh, Makoto touches him again, pulling him closer as Haru wraps his arms around his neck without even thinking, the movement smooth and natural.

Makoto laughs again, his eyes closed, and leans back against Haru, pulling and pushing him to the beat of the song. A lady’s voice, on the song, was asking someone to not stop the music, and Haru can only agree when he feels Makoto breathing against his face, their bodies moving so close together, timidly but smoothly, in perfect synchrony.

“I…” Makoto starts to say against Haru’s skin, but stops, chocking on air, embarrassed.

“What?” Haru asks, moving on his toes in order to speak close to Makoto’s ear, hoping to be heard. Makoto tries to move away but Haru clings to him like an octopus. Nagisa would be proud of him. “Makoto?” Haru insists, feeling Makoto’s body tense for a second before taking a deep breath and relaxing. Makoto says, his voice sweet and shy:

“I really want to kiss you…”

An expected reaction from Haru would be freezing, but he wanted that, he realizes, and they are so familiarized with each others' bodies that the kiss flows smoothly, their faces coming close together, lips finding each other just as sweetly as any first kiss should be. The warmth held behind it is a rogue wave, though, clashing between them as Makoto opens his mouth to take a breath. Haru kisses Makoto with all his body, hands sliding on his back, his body pressing forward with urgency. Makoto responds timidly for only a few seconds, very soon surging forward like a force of nature. Haru's feet slip, but it's not a problem because he is all but wrapped in Makoto's tight embrace, the taller boy's larger frame offering all the support Haru needs as he slides his tongue across Makoto's lips, asking for entrance.

The song and the place around them is totally forgotten as they kiss and touch each other, trying to figure out what feels best. Haru can't imagine any reason that could explain the fact that they hadn't done that a long time ago, but as Makoto holds him flush against his body, moving against him with a rhythm that has little to do with the song that's playing, Haru can't find it in himself to complain.

It's Rei who, unsurprisingly, manages to get them to stop making out in the middle of the dance floor. Makoto's face is beautifully flushed, his eyes glassy, as he reaches down to readjust himself inside his pants. Haru is just glad to know that he's not the only one with that kind of problem...

Rei's just started lecturing them on PDA and how they're not supposed to do this kind of thing when there are minors around and stuff when Makoto grabs Haru's hand and starts dragging him away, leaving Rei alone in the middle of the dance floor glaring offended at them. Haru barely has time to register where they are going before Makoto locks them inside a bathroom stall. 

“Makoto...” Haru starts to say, but then Makoto's mouth is right there and Haru doesn't even know what he was trying to say anyway, just knows he needs to keep tasting Makoto. Every new angle, every new nip and lick seems to make him taste better and Haru can't have enough. He drops his body against Makoto, forcing him against the locked door.

“You have no idea...” Makoto says against his mouth, kissing him like it was his job and he was very good at it. Makoto's tug around Haru's waist, keeping him close.

Haru takes a few seconds to register what Makoto had said, too busy trying to sneak his hands under Makoto's shirt.

“What you do to me...” Makoto continues, and then he shifts his hips forward, into Haru's, and it's too much and too little all of a sudden. 

Haru sucks Makoto's tongue into his mouth, moaning lowly, and bucks into him, feeling the outline of Makoto's hard cock against his own.

“How long I've wanted to...” Makoto drops his hands lower, grabbing Haru behind his thighs, moving his hips in slow circles, driving Haru crazy.

“It's okay... I want it too. I want you to...” Haru can't say much, his mind going hazy with need. “Touch me, please... Makoto...”

Makoto takes that like a permission, and if he was holding anything back, even if he was already melting Haru's bones with his touches, his resistance's crumbled. Haru's never expected Makoto to be that aggressive: there is something almost feral in the way Makoto is breathing against him, manhandling and pushing him around, trapping Haru against a wall, spreading his legs with strong hands and just taking what he wants, rubbing against him.

“I need to...” Makoto starts, but is cut off by his own groan as he presses against Haru with intent.

“Whatever... whatever you want...” Haru says, holding on to Makoto's strong shoulders for purchase. That simple phrase seems to snap something inside Makoto, because he turns suddenly frantic, hands trembling as he claws at their zippers, trying to push away the fabric and touch and kiss Haru at the same time.

Haru knows they are going a little too fast, but when Makoto pulls their pants down their thighs and wraps a hand tightly around them he can do nothing but moan at the heat pulsing inside him. Makoto rests his forehead against Haru's and stares into his eyes, so open and trusting Haru forgets to breathe. His hand moves up and down around them, tight and wet and perfect, making it so hard to say anything and so easy to moan. Haru can only hang on, has no choice but to be brought to the brink of orgasm, his toes curling inside his shoes. He lets his head fall back, mouth slack and sounds he can't control rolling on his tongue as pleasure takes over. Makoto takes the chance to nip and suck at the sensitive skin of his neck, chanting Haru's name under his breath, and Haru comes like that, coating Makoto's fingers. Makoto lets go of him as he gets just this side of overstimulated and, when Haru looks at him, he is fisting himself roughly, his eyes a mix of desire and desperation.

“Haru...” Makoto says softly, biting his lower lip, hot come flowing over his fingers and onto their skin. Haru looks down, assessing the mess they made with a warm sense of satisfaction from knowing he was the reason behind it. When he looks up, Makoto's face is red and he looks embarrassed, so Haru does the logic thing and kisses him stupid.

When they leave the bathroom, carefully trying to rearrange their clothes, Nagisa and Rei come to check on them.

“What have you guys been up to?” Nagisa asks, clearly annoyed.

Makoto chokes on his breath and blushes furiously, staring everywhere but at his friends. Haru feels a smirk tugging at his lips, but tries to repress it.

“Nagisa, I don't think you wanna know...” Rei started to say, slowly, adjusting his glasses. Nagisa looks between Haru and Makoto confused for a moment, and then comprehension seems to dawn on him. The blond grins, his eyes shining with mischievousness, and says:

“Oh, I bet I do!”

Haru and Makoto exchange a meaningful look and Makoto starts giggling like crazy, managing to look, at the same time, embarrassed and happy, his shoulders relaxed and cheeks colored pink. It might have just been the dopamine, but Haru finds himself smiling back at him, eyes soft.

“Are you gonna make out now?” Nagisa asks, just as blunt as always.

Makoto just blinks at him, but Haru narrows his eyes as if he had been challenged. In one swift motion, he pulls Makoto to him and kisses him again, feeling him smile against his lips. The cheers and claps from Nagisa fade into the background as they move against each other to the rhythm of the song.

  
  


_Where is the boy? the boogie's strong in him_  
He'll make you dance as smoothly as the dolphin's swim  
They've got a sound  
Seriously obese in the bass frequencies  
Perfectly round, like spirals in their dna  
  
All the oldies and the goldies playing on the radio  
They don't make me feel the way you do  
My friday night gurus  
You're the obi-wan kenobis with the force of audio  
I believe in all your fantasies as silly as they seem  
You're from another world

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
